comic_expanded_universefandomcom-20200213-history
John Barty
John Barty was one of the first characters that appeared in The Mild Unadventures of Barry. He was originally the main antagonist of the comic, but that quickly changed. Biography The Mild Unadventures of Barry John debuted in the 3rd episode when Barry was walking along randomly. John wanted Barry to move out of his way, but Barry refused and swore at John. He was infuriated and chased Barry around. Barry quickly hopped into a Hot Air Balloon and got away. John continued to feature in a few comic such as the 8th episode, where Barry blows up his plane. Also the 15th and 16th episodes, where Imposter Cop, Coach Balga and John were facing on Barry and Bill. After several attempts to catch them Coach Balga said they should become allies and so the gang of five went to help Dan and take down the mafia. A shocking moment for John was in the 21st/ 22nd episode when they are fighting Evil Frog. They decide to circle him, but Imposter Cop is knocked from the sky and to fall to his 'death'. John is furious and ends up killing Evil Frog by flying into his eye. Comic Civil War 1 In Comic Civil War 1, John fought for the Black Hides as one of their original pilots. John flew a FFM3001 in the Battle of the 5th Acre. In this unsuccessful battle for the Black Hides, John flew in a squad of three and shot planes from below, a new type of air attack method. John was quickly shot down by an RFAF Jet and was taken as a prisoner of war on Acre Base 2343 after just surviving a harsh crash. The Halloween Heist 5 and Final Tale John was recruited by the Halloween Hotline in the final months of the 5 Year Gap. The mission was to steal the candy back from Mr Pro. He was in Michael's, Back Door Reconnaissance and Sweet Stealing Squadron when Mr Pro blew up his house and caused himself, Coach Balga, the recently found Imposter Cop, Bill and Barry. Thus started the Final Tale. John helped the team progress until the 5th volume of the Final Tale. John was opted to hold of an army of stick figures so Barry and Bill escaped. Soon it was too much for John and better blew himself and the army up. Final Battle John was successfully resurrected and joined the rest of the armies in the Final Battle. After being deployed in St Kilda, John fought valiantly and held the line during the Second Battle of St Kilda. After over half their forces had been killed, John assisted the survivors escape into the clock tower and volunteered to protect the door with his fellow soldiers Coach Balga and Imposter Cop. After the doors were finally barricaded and they were beckoned inside, John and his two friends stayed fighting so the rest could get inside. Unfortunately all 3 of them went down fighting. Appearances Mild Unadventures of Barry: 3rd, 8th, 15th, 16th, 19th, 20th, 21st Volumes John's Tale: Volumes 1-3 Halloween Heist: Volume 5 Final Tale: Volumes 1-5 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Comic Expanded Universe Multiverse Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected